St Valentin
by Florette
Summary: Barton tente le tout pour le tout et déclare sa flamme à Natasha. Mais cela ne marche pas exactement comme il le voudrait.


Juste un petit texte pour la St Valentin.

* * *

Aujourd'hui c'était la St Valentin et même au sein des Avengers cette fête était importante. Au point qu'aucuns méchants n'attaquait ce jour là. Ils avaient tenté une fois et la raclée qu'ils avaient subit les en avait découragé à vie. Chacun des super-héros passait la journée avec la personne de son cœur : Thor avec Jane, Tony avec Pepper, Steve avec Coulson sauvé miraculeusement et Banner avec une scientifique rencontré au S.H.I.E.L.D. Reste notre Faucon nationale et sa Veuve Noire. Eux généralement ils passent la St Valentin seuls ou ensemble bien que ne formant pas un couple. L'amour n'est pas vraiment encouragé entre membres du S.H.I.E.L.D même si il reste toléré pour eux membres des Avengers. Seulement leurs cœur ne le désire pas. Il ne cherche pas la compagnie d'un autre que son coéquipier.

Mais aujourd'hui Clint a décidé que les choses changeraient. Leur vie est une suite de perpétuel danger et ils risques de mourir à chaque instant. Tasha ne lui en voudrait pas même si elle refusait. En tout cas il tentait fortement de s'en convaincre alors qu'il marchait dans les conduits d'aérations suivant le plan de Jarvis. Il arriva finalement au-dessus de la chambre de la Veuve Noire et ouvrit délicatement la bouche d'aération. Passant son arc il encocha la flèche, visa l'oreiller à côté de la tête de la jeune femme et tira. Elle se planta exactement là où il le souhaitait. Soupirant il fit demi-tour sans voir que la jeune femme souriait dans son lit. Se tournant elle regarda la flèche et vit, accroché par un petit nœud, une bague en or et diamant. Elle reconnu un des diamant qu'ils avaient du récupérer lors d'une de leur mission d'avant les Avengers et sourit de nouveau. La détachant doucement elle se la passa au doigt. Elle attendit un long moment pour laisser le temps à Clint de bien se ronger le sang.

«Jarvis où est Clint?»

«Dans la cuisine avec les autres Mls Natasha.»

«Merci Jarvis. Pourrais tu également bloquer les portes dans le couloir sauf celle menant à sa chambre?»

«Bien sûr.»

On pouvait sentir l'amusement dans la voix de l'IA.

Natasha s'habilla rapidement et sorti dans le couloir en criant :

«CLINT BARTON! MONTRE TOI!»

Dans la cuisine le faucon frémit en entendant ce cris de rage. Les autres sourirent en voyant la tête du pauvre archer qui se leva de table rapidement pour fuir dans le couloir. Mais quand la porte s'ouvrit dans un grand fracas ils pâlirent eux aussi. La rousse faisait vraiment peur énervé comme cela. On pouvait voir une aura de colère autour d'elle.

«OU EST IL, rugit-elle?!»

Dans un bon concert d'instinct de survit les quatre hommes indicèrent penaud et se faisant tout petit la porte ouverte donnant sur le couloir. La jeune femme partie telle une tornade rousse à sa poursuite.

Le faucon tentait désespérément d'ouvrir une porte pour se cacher mais elles étaient toutes closes. Il arriva finalement devant celle de sa chambre et, Oh miracle, réussit à l'ouvrir. Il entra en courant et tenta de la fermer à clef se rendant compte sur le coup qu'il l'avait oublié sur la table de la cuisine. Il passa un regard affolé sur la pièce pour trouver une cachette mais la porte s'ouvrit en grand avant qu'il ne pu se cacher.

Natasha entra furieuse mais en voyant l'air affolé de Clint elle se retint difficilement d'éclater de rire. Il ressemblait à un lapin pris dans les phares d'une voiture et depuis le temps qu'elle le connaissait c'était la première fois qu'il avait une telle expression.

«CLINT BARTON PEUX TU M'EXPLIQUER LA RAISON DE LA PRESENCE D'UNE FLECHES A COTE DE MA TETE QUAND JE ME SUIS REVEILLE CE MATIN!»

Le jeune homme tenta de bredouiller une phrase cohérente pour s'expliquer mais ne réussit qu'à sortit un gargouillis incompréhensible.

«ALORS, fit-elle en se rapprochant de plus en plus de lui?»

Elle n'était plus séparé de lui que par la taille d'une main et se penchait vers lui. Clint ferma les yeux sentant sa dernière heure venir.

S'il avait du parier sur son futur il n'aurait sûrement pas misé sur le fait de sentir des lèvres se poser sur les siennes. Il rouvrit les yeux de surprise.

«Que...?»

«Pourquoi as tu mis aussi longtemps, demanda Natasha avec un petit sourire mutin?»

Le Faucon ne répondit pas se contentant de la réenbrasser avec plus de fougue encore.

La suite je vous la laisse deviner^^.


End file.
